Kitty Hazard
by Air Guardian
Summary: The weiss boys face their greatest challenge...taking care of a LITTLE girl with lethal powers... X_x They are so doomed.
1. Code name: Kitty

Kitty Hazard

~Isabelle

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz but I do own Tracy/Kitty.

Pairings: None, but I guess I'll stick in some shounen ai If I do, it'll probably just be Aya/Ken Youji flirts with everyone

~*~

Prologue

Pillar of Light

Tracy twirled the pen around in her fingers. "Okay, so you want me to go to this Weiss Kreuz realm. Why?"

Venus shrugged. "Balance problems. We don't know what's causing it."

"You NEVER know."

"Hey, if I knew, I would taken care of it personally."

Tracy mumbled something under her breath. "So, what do I have to do?"

"Until we find the source out, you'll just be there to balance stuff out. A pillar of light."

"Na~ni?"

"Of courseit won't be normalI mean, nothing is normal" An evil glint lit up in the goddess's eyes.

"NANI!?!?"

****

Chapter One

Code name: Kitty

Manx strolled into the flower shop, an tired expression on her face. The Weiss boys stopped working and looked up. It was beyond closing hours and Aya made them stay to help clean up.

"Sorry to just barge in without a notice, but looks like you guys have another mission."

"Manx?"

She looked at Youji. "What?"

"Are you free tonight?"

She sweatdropped. "I'm free, but I'm afraid you won't."

Youji just smirked and lit up another cigarette. He saw this as a moment to rest and flopped back in a chair.

Aya glared at him, then turned to Manx. "What mission?"

"Apparently, we've been informed by unknown sources that a girl with strange powers is on the loose."

"Is she over 18?" Youji, of course.

"We don't know. She might be over 18. She might be 10. We know that she's still a girl and not over 20, at least."

Balinese blew a small puff of smoke into the air and sighed. "I suppose I can tag along."

Aya gave him a you don't have a choice' look.

"Where do we go? And why are you even calling this a mission? I mean, I'm guessing you don't want us to kill her or anything," Omi asked, faintly curious.

"In back of the local animal shelter. And mysource revealed that some one else is after her, too. Not Shawarz, though. Be on the look out."

All the eyebrows shot up. (Wellother than Manx's)

"Hey," she defended. "I didn't make this up."

"It's gonna stink there," Ken muttered. "When?"

"Tonight around 11 p.m."

"Hey," Youji slowly said," If I take you out to dinner around 8, we should-Manx?"

Too late. The girl had already gone out the door.

"Shit," the green-eyed man said with a smirk. He turned to Aya. "So, fearless leader, we've got about six more hours. I'm starving. Can we eat?"

"Anything Bombay," Ken whispered into the intercom.

"Nothing." Omi said back. The youngest member of Weiss along with Ken were standing on watchwatching Aya and Youji's butts.

"Why do they get to go on the mission," Omi muttered.

There was silence as Ken fought to come up with an answer wouldn't piss Omi off.

He couldn't find one.

Youji's voice crackled over the radio. "Siberian? Bombay?"

"Hear you," Ken answered.

"We've nearly reached the back. And it already stinks. Be on the watch."

"Okay."

Ken signaled for Omi to move up and then moved up on his own.

"Bombay?" It was Aya.

"Hai?"

"I sense something. Look towards you- oh fu-" The connection fizzled out. Omi raised an eyebrow. Ayahardly ever cursed. He looked at Ken who had a murderous look on his face.

"Lets go Bombay."

Aya cursed again and again as his katana slice through another droid. _I better be getting extra pay for this._

He had never seen them before and by the look on Youji's face, he had never seen them either. They were mechanical since they sparked and crackled every time he sliced another one open. Their arms seemed to be too long for their bodies and hung from their sides like some kind of enraged monkey. The faces were painted a blank white, reminding him of some kind of mechanical egg. Deadly eggs. Annoying eggs that just didn't seem to die out.

Suddenly, another one popped out of some trash can behind him. As if flying, Aya turned around but the droid stopped and dropped dead. Ken stood there, panting, his tiger claw sizzling with electrical energy.

Aya raised an eyebrow. "Don't electrocute yourself Siberian."

Ken didn't do anything but smile sheepishly and went to prepare for the next doomed droid.

Omi sat from a distance, his darts having no effect. There was nothing he could do except not get in the way.

He spotted Youji whipping a droid thing into another one, causing a small explosion.

There were hardly any droids left around Youji. Cautiously, Omi made his way to him.

"Balinese."

Youji spun around and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Omi. "Hey, don't scare me like that. What are you doing? Hiding?"

Omi glared at him. "Unlike you, my weapons are totally ineffective over machines."

"So aren't you supposed to be watching us or something?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to tell you something." Omi pointed to the moon. "It's past midnight and time is running short. The checks on the shelter arrive at one O'clock sharp."

"So"

"Go find the girl. And DON'T KILL HER."

"Hai, and sheesh, don't worry. I won't hurt a hair."

Omi rolled his eyes as Youji ran off and disappeared into the darkness.

Youji made his way past several trash cans, his nose wrinkling at the smell. _She better be over 18. She better be some really hot chick if I have to go through this_

Suddenly, he heard gasping from a dark corner. He turned around and squinted, trying to find her.

His eyes focused on a small figure. She had waist length black hair, so metallic, it reflected the moonlight like a mirror. She wore long black jeans that seemed flaired at the end and a white shirt with some black print on the back. It was too dark for Youji to read it.

_ Aw CRAP! She's about five!!!_

The girl quit gasping as if she was getting over some kind of shock and turned to stare at Youji. Almost black eyes bore into Youji's skull, shivers going up his spine.

This was one creepy girl.

Definitely the girl they had been looking for.

Suddenly, the black eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!!"

"Bombay?" Ken's voice cracked over the intercom.

"Yeah?"

"Did you do something?"

"Balinese went after the girl."

"why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't reach you. And I couldn't get close to the fighting because I'd get hopeless."

"Bombay?"

"Yeah?"

"We're not fighting anymore."

""

Aya was heard over the intercom too. "The droids just disappeared. My guess is that the remaining three went after Balinese. Get moving NOW."

The connection broke once more.

"KUSO!!" Youji shouted as he saw the outlines of three droids springing onto him. One kicked him in the stomach and he fell back, unable to get up. He cracked open on eye and saw them advancing on the girl.

The girl quickly ran back to her hiding place and pulled out something silver.

Now that she was back in the moonlight, he got a good look at what that silver thing was.

A gun.

Bang.

Once again. 

Once more.

Three shots and all three droids dropped.

So did Youji's jaw.

The girl seemed to seize up right after that and dropped the gun. Then she fell to the ground and rolled onto her side, her eyes closed.

Youji got up, ignoring the pain in his gut. He bent over the girl and felt for her pulse. It was fine. Then, out of total curiosity, he rolled her over gently and peered on the back of her shirt.

In the moonlight, he read what it said.

Codename: Kitty.

~please review~


	2. Long Term Mission

Kitty Hazard

~Isabelle

****

Chapter Two

Long Term Mission

There was silence.

"She's _**five**_?!" Omi said, amazed.

"She's five and her aiming is as good as Omi's," Youji muttered. He pointed to the droids who had gunholes straight through the center of them.

Ken picked her up. "As Omi said, the police are gonna come and do a daily routine check soon. We better get back. Abyssinian?" He turned around in search of Aya.

"Here." The red-head emerged from the shadows carrying the same silver pistol that the girl had used. "Is this the gun that she used?"

"Yeah."

"Strange." He pushed up the place where the bullets were supposed to be to reveal a thin tube of green liquid that was three-quarters filled. "We'll deal with this back home. Gether back to the shop too."

Youji looked up. "Wait."

Aya raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Her name. Her name is Kitty."

Manx stared at the unconsious girl in Ken's arms. "Shelooks so"

Ken shrugged. "We came up with five. Give or take."

Aya sat on other spare chair, his eyes closed. Omi and Youji were snoring away on the couch.

"Wake her up," Aya said, without opening his eyes.

Manx looked at him startled. It was the first thing he had said since they got back to the flower shop. "Alrightwake her up"

The brunette shook Kitty gently and the girl stirred. She sat up on Ken's lap and looked around. Finally, she looked back up at Ken, her large eyes blinking.

Ken blinked back. Youji had described her eyes as freaky, but they didn't seem so freaky now. They were a dark brown with a tint of red around the corners.

"Who are you?" Her voice sounded strangely mild for a child so young.

"I'm Ken," he replied with a smile. "And you?"

"Idon't know. I don't remember."

Aya opened one eye. This was wonderful. A kid with amnesia. A very IMPORTANT kid with amnesia.

Ken turned her to Youji who was muttering something in his sleep. "Do you remember him?"

The girl took one look at Youji and tilted her head. "Yesbut not reallybut yeahI'm confused"

Ken sighed and Kitty jumped off his lap. He and Aya watched amused as she ran to Youji. Kitty climbed on to the couch (She's REALLY short) and reached for Youji's shades. Satisfied, she took them and put them on herself.

Ken couldn't help himself and started snickering. Even Aya had a small smirk playing on his lips.

Manx shook her head. "Some one wake Youji up."

"No need for that," Ken pointed out. 

Youji woke up as he felt his shades being lifted from his face. He jolted up to see Kitty smiling wickedly with his shades on.

"Ahhhlittle brat."

Kitty stuck her tongue out. "And who are you? You saved me didn't you?"

Youji blinked. "You mean, you don't remember" He met Aya's gaze and the red-head shook his head. Kitty wasn't supposed to know. "I mean, I did, didn't I?" He grinned.

Manx rolled her eyes.

Youji reached for his shades but Kitty pulled away. "I like your glasses."

"Eh~heh, they're sunglasses."

"Oh." She pointed to Omi who was still dead to the world. "Who's that?"

"Omi. Now, can I please have my shades back?"

"I thought that they were sunglasses."

Youji's eyebrow twitched. This was going to be one hell of a night. "They're also called shades."

Kitty jumped off the couch and ran to the other side of the room, half laughing her ass off. "Catch me."

Youji groaned. He was too tired.

Kitty ran to Aya and stopped. She took the sunglasses off and peered at the leader of Weiss. "And who are you?"

There was silence to see the reaction of Aya towards the kid.

Aya reached down and took Youji's shades without Kitty flinching. "I'm Ran, but most people call me by Aya."

"I'm confused." She blinked several times.

"Hn. Most people are."

"Who am I?"

Aya stared at her. "You really don't know"

Kitty shook her head.

"You're code name is Kitty. So that's what you'll be known as."

There was more silence.

Ken stared. "Geenever knew you were so good with kids"

Aya shrugged and threw the shades back to Youji in which Youji caught, gratefully.

Kitty went back to the couch and climbed back on to it, next to Youji again. The oldest member of Weiss tensed, ready to defend his shades any moment now.

However Kitty didn't reach for them. Not this time. She curled up, her arms tucking her knees in. "I'm scared," she whispered, her eyes sadly drawn.

Youji didn't know what to do. His experiences laid with girls 18 and up.

Manx walked over to her and put an arm around Kitty. "Hey, you can stay here until we find out who you are."

Youji's jaw dropped again. "NA~NI?? Here?"

Manx glared at him and turned to Aya. "New mission. Take care of Kitty. I know you guys have spare bedrooms."

Aya raised an eyebrow. "I guess that it's for the best. She obviously in danger."

Youji looked like if his life just had ended. But you couldn't argue with Aya. You just couldn't.

Ken glanced at Kitty who was still curled up. "Since she's in danger, I don't think she should sleep alone. I mean, we can set up a cot in one of our bedrooms."

Youji pretended to faint on the spot. His collision with the couch made the other part of the couch bouce up, making Omi fall off.

Omi awoke with a start. "NANI!?! What just happened?!!?!"


	3. Suspision

Kitty Hazard

~Isabelle

****

Chapter Three

Suspicion

"Okay, who's going to have Kitty in their bedroom?" Youji asked as the other three members of Weiss gathered around the kitchen table.

"I say we pick out of a hat," Ken suggested.

"AwwKenken, I thought you liked kids," Youji teased.

Ken blushed. "Sure, I do. But I'm not comfortable with a kid sleeping in my room. I guess I wouldn't mind a boy"

"Lets just get this over with," Omi grumbled. It was late and he was cranky. And if he was cranky, Aya was crankier.

Aya took a piece of paper and tore it into four parts. He marked an x' on one piece and folded it. He then folded the other three and stuck them into a bowl. "Whoever picks the marked piece gets Kitty in their room."

And where was Kitty in the middle of all this? Taking a shower. Manx, amazing, had managed to get some clothes that acutally fit Kitty in the last hour. All four boys thanked the lord that Kitty knew how to bath herself.

Ken picked first. "Nothing."

Youji was next. "Please no, please noYES!!! NOTHING!!! A HA! IN YOUR FACE!!"

Aya's eyebrow twitched. "Shut up. Omi? You want to go next?"

Omi shrugged, beads of sweat pouring down his face. He slowly opened his. "Igot the mark."

There was silence.

Laughter exploded from Youji and Omi attempted to whack him with the bowl.

"SHUT UP!!"

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen swung open, revealing Kitty in black pj's with a bombay cat on the back.

Omi raised an eyebrow. "Some how, I have this feeling this whole thing was rigged"

Omi finished rolling the cot out and sighed. This was going to be a long stay. "Are you comfortable enough?" He turned around and saw Kitty going through something.

Then he realized what that something was.

His darts.

"Nooo!!!" he shouted, hoping not to wake Aya or Youji up, knowing that they would slowly strangle him.

Too late. Kitty had gotten her hands one of the darts and ran across the room.

Omi chased after her.

Suddenly, she stopped, her eyes widening.

Omi stopped too.

Kitty pointed to a huge spider on the wall, a scream ready to erupt.

"It's okay," Omi whispered as he attempted to grab the dart.

No such luck.

By sudden reflex, Kitty brought her hand back and flung the dartnailing the spider in the center.

"Oh my godoh my godoh my god" Omi's eyes became round circles. "Oh my FREAKING god"

Kitty sniffled and ran to Omi and hugged his leg. "Please protect me" She buried her head into Omi's jeans.

"Oh my godoh my godoh my god"

After a few minutes, Omi calmed down andrather quickly removed the dart and spider from his wall. When he returned, Kitty had tucked herself in and was snuggled under the covers of her cot.

Bombay sighed and stripped off his shirt as he flopped onto bed. Thank god he didn't have school tomorrow. Reminding himself to tell everyone else about the spider incident in the morning, he turned off the lights.

"Omi-niisan?"

Omi cracked a small smile. So the kid had some manners. He always wanted be a sort of big brother, since after all, this family history was rathermessed up

"Yeah?"

"Umm"

Omi turned to his side and faced Kitty. The five-year old girl had her eyes wide open and the moonlight shone down on her, making her glow eerily. Omi shivered, thinking back to what Youji said about her eyes. "What is it?"

"Anoucan you put your shirt back on?"

There was silence.

""

The light was turned back on.

Aya narrowed his eyes as he dumped the last of the fried eggs onto his plate. He picked up his plate and sat next to Omi, who was complaining to Ken.

"And then she nailed the spider dead center! There has to be some strange instinct that's driving that kid," Omi grumbled.

Ken shrugged. "Youji said that she shot the droids and then seized up after that. She doesn't seem to remember anything dangerous she does."

Aya didn't say a thing.

Youji poured himself another mug of coffee. "By the way, where's Kitty? And how exactly are we gonna explain her presence here?"

"We'll tell everyone she's Omi's distant cousin."

"Waaiiitttt" Omi narrowed his eyes at Ken. "Why doesn't she have to be MY distant cousin?"

"She's already calling you big brother."

The youngest member of Weiss poked at his eggs. "She looks Chinese to me"

Youji shrugged. "Say that you have a distant Chinese aunt or something."

"But-"

"Omi?"

They all turned to Aya, surprised. Aya wasn't exactly the morning person.

"Anouhai?"

"Stop playing with your food." Aya stood up and went upstairs.

The rest of the weiss gang blinked after their leader.

"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed again," Omi grumbled.

_ Manx told us that she would act strange. But I never suspected such reflexes for a little kid, _Aya thought. At first, no one really believed Omi, but then he pulled out the dead spider with the hole through it. Not only had it made Ken lose his appetite, but it convinced them.

He found the bathroom door open and so he decided to check in Omi's room. There, he found Kitty staring out the window. Stranger yet, the look on her face made her seem years older.

"Kitty?"

The child turned around, returning to total purity. "Morning Aya-niisan."

Aya blinked in surprise. It had been a long time since some one called him big brother. In fact, the only person that had called him that was STILL in a coma. (Oy, Aya-chan, wake up already) "Ohayo gozaimasu."

Kitty wore a blank look. "What?"

Aya sweatdropped. "I mean, good morning. What happened last night?"

Kitty smiled happily, with tiny stars in her eyes. "Omi-niisan's so cool! He saved me from a giant spider!"

The red-head sighed. Looks like Ken was right. She saves herself, but she never remembers it. "I've heard. Come on Kitty, breakfast is ready."

"Wait" She glanced back outside. Her face scrunched up in puzzlement.

"What's wrong?"

"I thoughtnever mind." She turned away and ran to Aya who followed her downstairs.

_ Strange kid I wonder what she saw._

Youji switched to his bedroom voice as a couple of giggling girls approached. "May I help you?" He peered over his shades and grinned.

The girls just giggled louder.

Ken sighed. There was no way that they were gonna sell anything at this rate. Aya would be furious.

"Eh~heh." Omi was backed into a corner by some of the girls in his school. "Really? You're free that night? FunnyI never askedand you told me" Sweatdrop after sweatdrop piled up on his head.

Suddenly, Aya walked in.

"EEK! It's Aya! Lemme at him!" A few girls shrieked.

Aya walked right out, glaring at the girls.

"Wuss," Ken smirked.

Suddenly, Kitty waltzed in, totally unprepared.

There was silence.

Then

"AwwwHOW CUTE!!"

"Who's sister is she?"

"What's her name??"

"Ermmshe is just a SISTER right? I mean, none of you guys have daughtersright?"

"She's so adorable!!"

Kitty stared at all the girls advancing around her, scared. "Eep AYA-NIISAN!!! YOUJI-NIISAN!!! KEN-NIISAN!! OMI-NIISAN!!"

She ran back inside the back room.

"You think we scared her?" a random girl asked to her friend.

Omi sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Aya walked back in, with a deathglare planted on his face. Kitty stood in back of his legs, clutching onto his pants, protectively. "Kowaii" She shut her eyes.

Youji nearly choked with laughter. He never knew that Kitty knew how to speak anything in japanese other than big brother'.

The girls squealed, obviously pleased that Aya had finally come out. 

"Is she your little sister?"

"No."

"Cousin?"

"No."

"Daughter?"

"_**NO**_."

"Then who's relative is she?"

"Omi's distant cousin."

Omi resisted smacking himself against a flower pot.

"Aya, will you go out with me? Please?!?!"

"No."

"What's her name?"

"Kitty."

"Awwhow cute"

Aya's eyebrow twitched. "If you're not going to buy anythingget out"

Suddenly, the girls seemed very interested in asking questions about the flowers.

Kitty sniffled. "They're scary"

Ken overheard this and started laughing uncontrollably.

A few hours later, the girls thinned out. Kitty seemed to get bored. She wandered into the back room again, where Youji was dozing off.

Suddenly, the bell jingled again. All four boys looked up. It was almost closing time. Who would

A man entered. He had long, straight silvery hair that reached just past his waist. His golden eyes scanned the flower shop. He wore black jeans and a plain white t-shirt that outlined his muscular body modestly.

Ken raised an eyebrow behind the cash register. Must be a new customer. He had never seen him before. "Can I help you?"

The man turned to him, his golden eyes fixed on Ken.

It felt like ice had been dumped all over him. Ken shivered even though it was hardly even cold.

"Nothanks. I'm just looking around."

"Anou"

But the man seemed to be searching for something that wasn't among the petals.

Aya watched the man out of the corner of his eyes. There was something deadly about him

The door swung open and Kitty stepped out, laughing. She had stole Youji's shades again.

"Shimatta!" Youji's voice was heard. "Give them back!"

Kitty giggled and turned around.

And saw the man.

The crash of sunglasses was heard as she dropped them.

"AHHH! MY SHADES!!! KITTY!!!"

But the girl didn't hear him. Or at least, she didn't seem to. Her already pale face was now paper white.

The golden-eyed man saw her and arched an eyebrow. A smirk toyed with his faded rose lips. The door jingled as the man walked out.

Ken and Aya exchanged grim looks.

For a moment, both of them glimpsed a look of dark hatred on Kitty's innocent face.


	4. Growth Hormones

New Page 1

_**Kitty Hazard**_

Chapter Four

Growth Hormones

"Kitty? Look of hatred?" Youji nearly fell off his chair laughing. For the first time in many days, the weiss boys had the night free. No missions. No Schwartz.

Ken shrugged as he dealed the cards for poker. "I saw what I saw. Aya saw it too, right?" He looked over at the red-head.

Aya looked up from reading some book. "Yeah." He went back reading.

Omi sweatdropped. "Okay, I admit she's a bitvery strange. But I still can't see a look ofhatred on her face. What did the man look like again?"

"Silver hair. Gold eyes. Very tall."

"It won't be very hard to find him," Omi pointed out. "Not many people have those looks."

"Nothing," Youji grumbled as he tossed the cards in. They were playing for fun, but Youji was betting on his pride. "Did you ask Kitty if she recongized him?"

"Yeah," Ken replied as he tossed in a pair of tens. He muttered something when Omi beat them all by throwing in a triple of queens. "She said that she didn't remmeber him, but in the back of her mind, she sorta did. By the way, where is she now?"

There was silence.

Everyone turned to Aya.

Aya calmly flipped a page and replied "Taking a bath" without bothering to look up.

Youji glanced at the clock. "Now? It's only nine."

"She's five."

"Oh."

Omi gathered the cards and began to deal again when there was a huge splash in the bathroom. The boys froze.

"KUSO!!"

Aya's eyebrow raised at Youji. The green eyed assisian shrugged. "Must have heard me curse"

The boys ran to the bathroom.

"Kitty! Are you okay?" Omi pounded on the door when he got no response.

"O~mi-niisan?" came a shaky reply.

"Are you okay?" Omi repeated. He looked at Aya who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Should we go in," Ken asked, uncertainly. "She is only five"

"I" was the reply that came from the bathroom.

Aya shrugged and Youji said that he refused to go in.

Omi sighed and slowly turned the door knob.

"OH~NONONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!" Kitty shrieked. "DO NOT COME IN! I repeat: DO NOT COME IN!!"

Omi slammed the door shut. "Okaywhat do we do now"

Aya tried. "Kitty, what's wrong?"

There was silence and some coughing. "Ugghhyou're going to find out sooner or later"

Youji frowned a bit. "Is it just me or did Kitty's voice change a bit? It seems more"

Ken nodded. "Yeah, I noticed too."

"Can you come out?" Aya asked.

There was silence again.

"Uhhyeah," Kitty said," but uhh"

A pause.

"Do you promise not to say anything too bad?"

The weiss boys blinked. Bad?

"We promise," Ken replied.

Another pause.

Then the door opened.

Their jaws dropped.

"I" Kitty stammered. ""

And she did grow. She grow about five more years. Kitty stood there, face crimson, in a towel, in front of four amazed guys. She looked about ten.

"Ummcan some one call Manx?" she muttered. "I need some clothes that fit"

Silence.

"Anouplease?"

She felt like banging her head on the table. Manx had dropped off some more clothes and started asking nonstop questions. When, she left, the boys made her sit for another questioning session. Kitty glanced at the boys, wearily, and repeated her story for the tenth time.

"I was taking a bath and grew."

Very short story.

"Doesn't make sense," Ken said.

"Nothing makes sense," Youji corrected. Suddenly, an evil glint lit up in his green eyes. "Hey, can you make yourself grow another ten year—"

Omi smacked him. "Is that all you think about? Women in bed?"

Youji just grinned playfully.

Kitty glared at Youji.

"Speaking of beds," Aya pointed out," I don't think Kitty or Omi will want to share the same bedroom anymore."

Omi and Kitty both muttered an agreement under their breath.

"We really don't have any extra bedroomsI mean, I think Manx was talking about a closest or something," Ken muttered.

A moment of silence.

"So, where's Kitty gonna sleep?" Ken asked.

Another pause.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Aya muttered.

Kitty looked up and blushed. "No, you really don't have—"

"Aww," Youji teased. "Isn't that sweet"

Aya shot a deathglare at Balinese. "Shut up. I have my reasons."

_ I can't believe even Omi doesn't know, _Aya thought as he leaned back on the couch. The house/shop was quiet. Lights out.

And Kitty didn't have any protection tonight.

It would be a perfect time for whoever the enemy was to capture her.

A rustle.

Violet eyes narrowed. Perhaps he was being paranoid.

Perhaps not.

Aya reached down under the couch and slid his katana out. His instinics were literally jumping out in his face, telling him that there was some one outside that wanted Kitty dead.

There was complete silence as he crept up the stairs to his room, where Kitty was resting. Leaning his ear against the door, he heard her breathing in and out, deeply.

Again, maybe he was just being paranoid.

Then it happened.

There was an explosion and Kitty's scream tore through the night. Aya barged in; at the back of his mind, he heard Youji, Ken, and Omi running.

He swiped out his blade and blinked at the scene.

The silver haired man was standing there, the moonlight silhouetting his frame. He had twisted smirk on his face.

Kitty was backed into a corner. The bed had been blown up and feathers were floating down from the ceiling as if it was snowing. A silver pistol glinted in the ten-year-old's hands as she pointed it at the enemy, trembling.

Aya lunged at the silver haired man. "Shi-ne," he hissed as he brought his katana down on him.

However, the man ducked and Aya only managed to scar the top of his shoulder.

Suddenly, a wire lashed out and caught the man's hands together and a dart headed for the back of his neck. However, the man swung around and caught the dart with his teeth.

Omi nearly squeaked.

He spit the dart out on the floor and broke the wire with his hands. Ken was about to slash him, but Youji held him back. "No, Siberian. If he's able to catch Bombay's dart like that" He didn't have to continue.

The silver haired man ran back to the window.

But he wasn't ready for another double attack.

Kitty fired at him and the golden eyes widened. He just barely managed to avoid the strange green bullet, but it had gazed his right arm open. Blood spurted out.

Then Aya emerged from nowhere. He attempted to slice and dice, but the man held up his hands and widened his eyes.

"_Shirak!_" He shouted and a blinding light was forced into Aya's eyes. Cursing, Abyssaisn stumbled back.

Ken looked up, as the man was about to jump out the window. "Who the hell are you?"

The silver haired man halted, then turned around. In the moonlight, Ken could see the smile that played on his face. "I was seeking a realm to rest in from the last battle. However, I never expected such luck" He jerked a finger at Kitty. "My name is Tashin."

Then, the man named Tashin, jumped out the window and disappeared in the shadows.


	5. It's a Woman Thing

New Page 1

_**Kitty Hazard**_

Chapter Five

It's a Woman Thing

Under severe protests from both Kitty and Omi, the girl managed to end up in Omi's room again, in the cot. There was no way any of them was going to let Kitty out of their sight now.

"What's so valuable about her," Youji grumbled, the next morning. "She's just a kid. A little girl. Perhaps she'll become an attractive woman when she grows up." His eyebrows rose at that.

Aya shot him a disgusted look and turned back to his book.

Ken dumped toast on Youji's plate. "So, here's the plan: We don't let Kitty out of our sight. Tashin obviously has some strange powers."

"I want to know how she got that gun back. I thought Manx took it."

Aya shrugged.

"Bet Crawford would like that gun."

The red-head glared at Youji, shutting the older man up again.

Omi flopped downstairs, his head hung. The weiss boys watched him as he dragged himself across the kitchen and began chugging down orange juice.

"Bad dreams?" Ken asked.

Omi gave a gurgle.

"Really *bad* dreams," Youji asked, with a glint in his eyes.

Omi choked and spit out the orange juice. "You hentai! Not like that!!!!"

Youji shrugged. "How am I supposed to understand a teenager assissn?" he muttered as he undertook Omi's cranky deathglare.

Suddenly, they heard Kitty curse out loud upstairs. "OH SHIT!!!"

The weiss blinked. Omi coughed, orange juice clogging his throat.

They rushed up stairs.

Kitty was on the bathroom floor, her face crimson in embarrassment.

"What happened" Ken asked.

"Iam bleeding."

Youji blinked. "That's it? Come on Kitty, after last night, we know you can take more than a cut."

"No, Youji-niisan, I'm BLEEDING."

Ken and Youji looked at eachother, clueless. Aya slowly became pale as Omi backed away from the door.

Kitty sighed and glared at Omi. "Omi-niisan, I know you have those health classes in your school! Tell them!"

The two boys turned to Omi as Aya creeped downstairs for the phone.

Omi babbled out something that didn't make sense.

"Omi" Youji's voice had an edge to it. "It's not what I thinkis it?"

"Probably is."

There was silence.

"But she's only"

The little genki boy shook his head. "Remember, we don't know the exact age of Kitty. She can be fifteena really short fifteen-year old, but then again, I'm short for my age too."

Omi turned to Kitty. "When did you first get it?"

"AnouI don't know. I was just five remember?"

"Why couldn't we have gotten a regular kid," Youji muttered. He looked around. "Where's Aya?"

There was another pause.

"Niisan?"

Three heads snapped to the direction of Kitty, who had a huge sweatdrop overhanging on her forehead. "Can some one get me a pad?"

Youji stumbled over to a closet and took out a towel. He threw it to Kitty. "Use this first. I'm going to callBirman. Manx has the day off."

Ken tappened Youji's shoulder. "Have you forgotten?"

"Nani?"

Ken sweatdropped. "Manx and Birman told us that they had the day off on most Sundays."

""

Kitty squeaked. "Ummcan you guys please close the door?????"

Omi shut the door. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Suddenly, Aya's monotonous voice was heard. "I'm going shopping."

"HE'S WHAT!!?" Youji asked, not believing what he just heard.

The door of the flower shop slammed shut.

""

A few mintues later

"Youji-niisan?"

Silence.

"YOUJI-NIISAN!!?!?"

Youji looked up from his coffee. He had been spacing out. None of the guys knew how to deal with a girl having her period. And Aya was still

"Hai?"

"I NEED ANOTHER TOWEL!"

Youji groaned. He took another towel and threw it in to Kitty. "What happened to the first one?"

"It's"

The green eyed man started choking.

The shop door swung open and three guys rushed to Aya, pleadingly.

Omi gave Aya his most charming smile. "Can you please take care of Kitty? She's losing so much blood"

"Hn." Aya placed the two bags on the counter. He took out

"Pads?" Ken asked in a flat voice. "Aya?"

"Hmmm?"

"You went shopping for pads? How do you know the right size and stuff like that?"

Aya shrugged. "Aya-chan had her period a long time ago. Strangely enough, she dragged me to buy them with her." Lots of words for Aya.

Omi looked through the different packs. "Thin, nights, long—"

"Aya-niisan? Did I hear you brought back pads?" Kitty chirped hopefully, upstairs.

"Damn, she has good ears," Ken said, blinking.

Aya tore open a pack of thick ones and walked upstairs.

"Kitty?"

"Hai?" the voice was wavery.

Aya opened the door, just every so slightly. "Here." He threw her the pack.

Kitty tried to catch the bag. No success. The pack bounced off her head.

"Itai"

"Gomen"

"Nah, it didn't hurt anyway." Kitty grabbed the pads and turned to Aya. She blushed. "Ummdomo Aya-niisan. But can you please close the door again?"

"Oh, yeah." He shut the door.

The moment he walked downstairs, he was glomped.

"AYA-KUN! YOU SAVED US!!"

Sweatdrops and deathglares were followed.


	6. On the Run

New Page 1

_**Kitty Hazard**_

Chapter Six

On the Run

"Oh great," Ken muttered as the girls started asking about Kitty. They wanted to know what had happened to the other girlthe SMALLER girl that had been there just the day before.

Omi gave them his cutest smile as said, very sincerely, that this was Kitty's older sister that also under went the name Kitty. Of course, the girls believed him.

"Oh, she looks just like her little sister!"

Kitty sweatdropped and made a 180 degree turn for the backroom. She wasn't supposed to be out in the open anyway.

It was in the afternoon when she started to have certain cravings because of the time of the month. She blinked several times.

Most of the costermers had left and all the weiss boys weren't needed in the flower shop.

Ice cream. She needed ice cream.

NOW.

Kitty peeked outside the back room and saw Youji and Ken in the flower shop. Ken was doing something with the cash register but Youji was just reading some Play magazine.

An evil idea formed.

"Youji-niisan?"

The green-eyed man looked up to see Kitty standing innocently before him. She had her hands behind her back.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go for some ice cream?"

Youji blinked. "Can't you wait? I mean" he glanced back at the magazine. "I'm reading something important right now."

Ken rolled his eyes.

"Please?"

Ken grinned. This would reveal just how much of a softie Youji really was. "Come on Youji. She's only a little girl. The ice cream palor is pretty near and I'm sure Tashin won't exactly jump on her in the sunlight."

Youji sighed. "Can't you take her Ken?"

Ken shook his head. "It's my shift. Remember, you're only here because you're too lazy to go anywhere."

Youji still didn't look like he wanted to get up.

Kitty went to Plan B. She unclasped her hands that were tied in back of her to revealYouji's favorite brand of cigarettes.

Eyes bludging out, Youji gaped at Kitty. "Where'd you find that?"

"Sock drawer."

"How'd yo~you know?" he studdered.

Kitty shrugged. "My sources."

Youji gave her the evil eye. "WHAT sources?"

Kitty grinned back just as evilly and waved the pack of cigarettes in front of Youji's face hypnotically. And with her amazing reflexes, there was no way Youji was able to grab them from her.

"Alright," Youji said, defeated. He got up andhid the magazine and followed Kitty out the door.

The little girl was laughing her ass off.

Ken turned to Omi who had just walked into the flowershop. "Were you the one who"

"Yeah." Omi grinned. "Youji did say something about hiding something valuable in his sock drawer when he was drunk."

_ I wish she would grow a little more._ Youji thought as he watched Kitty happily take her ice cream from the counter. _That way nah, Aya would strangle me. After all, Kitty's like a sister to all of us._

Kitty looked at Youji and made that innocent face of hers. "Aren't you going to have some ice cream too, Youji-niisan?"

Youji grinned. The kid wasn't that bad anyway.

"That's not a bad idea," he replied.

Omi twirled his pen around as he slammed his math book shut. _Maybejust maybe Damn, I wish I had Crawford's talent_

Aya looked up from his book as Omi entered. No words came out to greet him. Omi didn't need one. He was used to Aya's silence.

"I have a theory."

The red-head blinked several times. Theory?

Omi continued, knowing that Aya wasn't going to say anything but glare.

"Kitty's probably going to grow again, today or tomorrow. But when she grows again, she'll remember everything andshe might go after Tashin herself."

Aya continued blinking. "How do you know?"

"I don't. I'm just saying, Kitty might not let us come along. We all saw that Tashin had some special power and I'm guessing when Kitty grows up, she'll have some special power just like that."

"What do you say we do?"

"Follow her."

"What happens if she doesn't let us?"

Omi stayed silent for a few moments. Then, he took a deep breath. "This is what we do"

Kitty and Youji returned after about an hour. Youji got mobbed by girls and Kitty had to stand there, sweatdropping while Youji pulled himself away from them. Usually, he would hang around more, but Kitty wasn't exactly supposed to be outside. And the sun was going down.

Youji stumbled into the shop gasping. Not saying a word to anyone, he rushed to where he had hid his magazine and startedreading.

Kitty wandered into the backroom and saw Ken lazily flipping through the TV channels, looking for something good to watch. Aya was reading again.

Omi was missing.

Kitty glanced around. "Where's Omi-niisan?"

"Hummm?" Ken looked up from the screen. "Oh, he went to some party. He probably won't be back until late."

Kitty arched an eyebrow. Somehow, Omi didn't strike her as the partying type. But she didn't say anything.

"Where did Omi really go," Youji asked as Kitty got into the bathroom for her shower.

"He staying in patrol just in case Kitty grows tonight," Ken replied.

"And what if Kitty doesn't grow?"

"We just have to take that chance," Ken said, flipping the channel again. He glanced at Aya. "Nothing on Shawartz?"

"They're quiet."

Ken and Youji exchanged surprise glances. Shawartz was NEVER quiet for long unless they had some one paying them or something.

Then again

"Tashin?"

"Yeah," Youji muttered an agreement

"Mmmmph" Kitty mumbled as she flopped on the couch beside Ken.

Ken glanced at her. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

The girl shook her head. "I feel weird. Ken-niisan, have you ever had that feeling that some thing bad's going to happen?"

"you mean like psychic instinicts?"

Kitty blinked at him innocently, not exactly sure of what he meant. Shrugging, she replied, "Yeah, something like that."

Youji looked through the selves, cursing. Where the hell was that magazine?

"I think you left that magazine back in the flower shop?"

The green-eyed man looked up at Kitty, surprised. "How'd you know that"

Again, Kitty shrugged. She was dead tired and couldn't do much other than that. "I just had a feeling you were looking for it."

Unknown by both of them, Aya was watching her rather closely. After all, Manx had warned about strange powers Now that Kitty was older, she should be able to develop them more. And if Omi was right, she would remember everything the next time she grew.

"I'll go get it for you," she said as she some what stumbled out of the back room into the closed flower shop.

Aya touched the hilt of his katana. He had kept it close to him, hidden, but in close reach.

He had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. "Youji, go out there with Kitty."

Youji peered over his shades. "I don't think—"

** Crash**.

"YOUJI-NIISAN!!" came a helpless cry.

"Don't even think," Aya hissed at Youji as he ran out there.


	7. My brother...unforgiven

New Page 1

_**Kitty Hazard**_

****

Chapter Seven

My BrotherUnforgiven

The red-head stayed out there long enough to see Tashin jump out of the shattered window with Kitty in his arms. The kid was going everything she could, kicking, punching, screaming, and even a little biting. However, Tashin did not let go.

Aya thought he had caught a glimpse of something gold on each of her wrists.

"Baliense, Siberian! Get out here now!"

Abyssinian then ran after Kitty and Tashin.

Ken switched on the intercom. "Bombay! Do you see them?"

"Yeah. Aw man, I was so sure she was going to grow before Tashin would come after her. I'm on her tail, right behind Abyssinian."

"Good. We'll be right over."

Youji grabbed his wire and jumped out of the shattered window, with Ken following behind him.

"What do you want," Kitty let out, in a form like a whimper.

Tashin smirked. "It's amazing that you don't remember."

"You're" Flashes played across her mind. But instead, she screamed "ONIISAN!!"

But Tashin cut her cry off as he clamped a hand over her mouth. "You're weak now. I will get those golden bracelets." He let go of her mouth slowly. She didn't make another noise. The silver-haired man reached inside of his pocket and drew out some thing that looked like white seeds.

He scattered them on the ground and then disappeared ahead.

Droids. Aya's eyes narrowed as he froze. They were all around them, springing up from nowhere.

His katana unsheathed silently.

Swish.

They were rather easy to cut through.

Another few went down as insanely sharp arrows appeared through them. Omi was ready this time. He had his crossbow now.

"Bombay," Aya muttered in his intercom," you go ahead and find Kitty. Your crossbow won't be able to hold out much longer." He spoke true words. Arrows were scarce since Birman had lost contact with the company that had made them for Weiss.

Youji's wire whipped out and snapped a droid in half and Ken's tiger claw slashed a few open.

Aya turned to Youji. "Balinese, you go with Bombay."

Youji didn't protest. A surprise.

Ken turne to Aya when Youji left. "We cover their backs?"

"Yeah."

Omi released another arrow.

Tashin flinched and the ducked the arrow. But it had gazed him across the shoulder. Dark crimson blood slowly squeezed out.

Youji's wire came out of nowhere and wrapped around Tashin's throat. Balinese then pulled.

Tashin choked and his hands came to the wire. He pulled back.

Youji nearly lost grip of his wire and was lured forward. However, he regained control.

Tashin cursed. Kitty had gotten away.

She ran down the alley, her wrists flashing golden bracelets in the thin moonlight. What the hell did this mean? What were these golden bracelets? And why didn't they come off? She turned back and saw her two oniisan's fighting the man that called himself Tashin.

And to add to all of that, she needed a new pad.

Tashin caught Youji's wire the next time it whipped out at him. Omi's darts had pierced him several times, but he had hardly felt it.

Bombay muttered to himself. This guy was beginning to remind him of Farfarello.

Youji did lose grip of the wire this time.

Tashin smirked and threw the wire away.

Baliense felt sweat pouring down from the side of his face. Where were Aya and Ken? Surely they didn't take that long on the droids

Tashin thrust out his hand and a thin wire appeared from each finger. The wires shoomed to Youji.

Baliense jumped out of the way, his eyes wide. What the hell was this kind of attack?

But a wire had latched onto him. Electricty sparked and Youji squirmed to refrain from screaming out.

Omi loaded one of his poisonous arrows and shot at Tashin. He was running short, fast.

Tashin just used his other hand to catch the arrow that had stopped about millimeter away from his flesh.

__

Damn! Omi cursed in his mind. "Abyssinian, Siberian! Where are you guys?"

"We're coming," Ken's voice came through.

"Baliense is in trouble. And I think I might need a new weapon because these arrows are not working."

Aya grunted something that sounded like Just tell Baliense to hold on'.

Kitty stared at them, her eyes wide. They were trying to save herand she didn't even know why.

She had to be important in some way.

Flashes played across her mind.

The time when she shot the droid.

The spider incident.

The first Tashin incident.

The fight in Aya-niisan's room.

And nowthe second Tashin encounter.

She had to be important somehow.

"Butwho am I?" she muttered. "Help me!" she clutched onto her head. "Whoever's out there, HELP ME!!"

Youji cracked open an eye in pain. He was clutching onto his right arm, leaning against a wall in pain.

"HELP ME!!"

He saw Kitty holding her head in pain.

"Kitty," he whispered. "Who are you really"

"Wait. Stop," Aya commanded.

Ken looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Look." He didn't have to say anything more.

Ken's eyes got really wide. Kitty was glowing like some out of control nightlight.

Omi's mouth opened and closed several times but nothing came out.

She grew, right in front of their eyes.

And her clothes changed too.

Tashin couldn't move either. No way. Not now. It had been the perfect opportunity. Nowit was ruined.

Kitty stood up and brushed the dust off her arms. She seemed to be about 19/20 years old, give or take. She was wearing a black spaghetti tank top with double straps and black jeans, flaired at the bottom. Her hands were in black fingerless gloves and her feet in dark boots. Golden bracelets flashed on her wrists.

Her metallic midnight hair reached down a little further than the waist and curled slightly at the ends.

Kitty's steel gaze turned to Tashin. "I remember now," she hissed in a deadly voice.

Her glance wondered to Youji and then back to Tashin. She flexed her hands and wires also appeared from her fingers. Only, unlike Tashin's, they came out as thick spider silk and there were two on each finger. " My brotherunforgiven' ," she quoted from the Black Company. "I will make you pay."


	8. I can only hope

New Page 1

_**Kitty Hazard**_

****

Chapter Eight

I Can Only Hope

Some thing that sounded like a growl came from deep with in Tashin's throat. He turned back to Youji who was too weak to move. It was always best to finish business that he had already started.

The wires wiped forth but Kitty suddenly appeared in between them and blocked his wires with her thick spider threads.

Lightning sizzled in the air and sparks flew.

"Youji" her voice was low, low enough for Tashin not to catch on.

"Kit~ty?"

"Are you strong enough to walk?"

Omi had jumped off from the rooftop he was on. Lending Youji an arm, he helped Youji to safety. Aya and Ken emerged from the darkness.

"What are you," Ken whispered.

But Kitty didn't answer. Tashin had whipped his other hand of wires and Kitty had to counterattack much faster.

But her second barrier of threads got past his first and only barrier.

Spider silk spun with electricity skimmed across Tashin, slicing him open. 

Again, Kitty smirked. He was still weak from the last battle.

The silver haired man retreated his strings and kneeled down, blood pouring down from his chest.

But suddenly, he looked up.

"_Furea ransu!_" He shouted as a fire lance headed towards Kitty and the weiss boys.

"SHEE~IT!!" she shouted. Her webbing was nothing against magic. 

She wasn't ready for magic!

Too late to weave a defense spell, she tackled Ken and Aya to the ground, the two closest to the spell. Youji and Omi were already away to safety.

"DARK ANGELIC CIRCLE! ENERGIZE!!" She screamed and a dark circle surrounded her.

The smoked cleared and Omi looked for the three hopefully. Aya and Ken were sitting, slowly rubbing their heads, wondering what the hell just happened. Actually, Ken was wondering that. Omi didn't know what Aya was thinking about.

Kitty was sprawled against the pavement, a few bruises but nothing serious. A faintly seen dark circle surrounded the three, blocking the attack.

She slowly got up, a glare on her face that could rival Aya's best. "That was the second time you nearly killed them Tashin" she hissed.

But Tashin didn't quite seem to care. He was just disappointed that his attack didn't it home. The blood wounds were slowly healing.

Kitty's eyes flashed.

Tashin's eyes narrowed. Would she?

From one of her golden bracelets, she whipped out a sword with a blade of ice and a hilt of gold. "_Mono voruto,_" she muttered as the blade crackled with lightning.

Tashin's eyes widened and he got up to get out of the way.

But he was too late.

Before he could even see, the sword came down on him, electricity filling his veins. Screaming in agony, the man tried to call out to his spiritual brother, Chaos, for help.

But no help came.

Because Omi had aimed his final poison dart into Tashin's neck.

The silver-haired man stopped dead and fell to the ground. Suddenly, his body became smoke and a blinding light filled the area.

Kitty and the weiss boys covered their eyes.

Tashin's body wasn't there anymore.

And neither was Kitty's. Well, not exactly. She had gone back to the first stage, the stage of when she was still five. She was wearing exactly what they had first found her in.

The weiss members rushed to her. Youji shook her awake. "Kitty. Do you remember anything?"

The girl slowly stirred. She looked up and blinked several times. "Youji-niisan? Are you okay? Did he hurt you badly?"

Aya blinked. Kitty looked little. She sounded little. But she didn't act little.

"I'm fine. How'd you do that? Who are you?" Youji continued to question her.

"Lets go back to the flower shop," Ken said.

"No, Ken-niisan. I can't go back."

That caught all four boys' attentions.

"What do you mean Kitty," Aya asked.

"I have to go home soon. Tashin's defeated in this realm and the Balance is restored. Soon, my goddess will be coming to take me home."

Of course, none of them understood a word she had just said.

However, Youji was very interested in the goddess' part.

"Uhhwho's your goddess?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Aya smacked him on the head with the edge of his katana.

Youji just rubbed his head, but continue to grin with his many perverted fantasies.

"I am her goddess." Venus emerged from a portal in the middle of nowhere. She was wearing white robes and did not at all hide her figure. She had wavy, shoulder lengh hair that was between a light blond and white color. Crystalline aqua eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. "I've come to takeKitty home."

Youji was nearly drooling. This had be his dream come true. Immediately, he was by the goddess's side. "Are you free any night," he asked in his most seductive voice.

Kitty rolled her eyes and considered tell Youji about the many affairs Venus had gotten herself into. But decided not to.

She turned to Omi, Aya, and Ken with insanely sad eyes. "I don't want to leave this realm. I had fun." She was back to sounding five.

Omi gave her his sweetest smile and hugged the kid and then Ken hugged her. Then, Kitty glomped Aya. She giggled. "I like you Aya-niisan!"

Aya sweatdropped but hugged her back. Omi thought he saw a faint smile against the stone cold mask.

Kitty than ran off to Youji. Baliense looked down at the kid and stared. They just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Kitty? Do you think you can grow like twenty years again or something?"

Kitty blinked and started laughing her ass off. "You're such a hentai Youji-niisan!!" By breaking some law of physics, she jumped up and glomped Youji's neck. "But I had fun!" She giggled and snatched his shades again.

Venus half smiled at this scene. It would be a shame for her to leave this realm. But missions were missions and this one was completed.

Youji put her down, but didn't take back the shades. "You can keep them."

Ken's and Omi's jaws became unhinged. Keep? Youji's shades? NO WAY.

"Domo Youji-niisan. But what are you going to do without shades?"

Baliense shrugged. "I'll buy a new pair."

Kitty just laughed again and walked to Venus who was already in the portal.

Ken stepped up. "Wait!"

Kitty stopped, light shining on her so you could only see her shadow. She was fully grown again, in that 19/20 year old body. "Hai?" she asked. Her voice, again, was differently toned.

"What's your real name?"

Kitty turned around. "Tracy. Tracy McGinnis."

"Are you ever coming back?"

Now, she turned fully around. She was wearing Youji's shades. Kitty—Tracy smiled slightly. "I can only hope Ken. I can only hope. Good bye. But I can't say sayonara, can I?"

Ken shook his head. "No, you can't."

Tracy then proceeded walking further into the portal. "LATER!!"

And that might have been the last time the Weiss boys saw her.

~^~owari~^~

HmmI have an idea. It's not going to be a sequel. Since Shawartz isn't in here, I could write: Kitty Strikes Shawartz. It's going to be purely humor and pointlessbut I might write it if you want.


End file.
